


A Lady All The Way From The North

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: “A lady all the way from the North… I wonder what brings you down to the capital.”





	A Lady All The Way From The North

Pairing: Petyr Bealish x Reader

Words: 2138

________________

 

“A lady all the way from the North… I wonder what brings you down to the capital.”  
You had been walking the corridors before Lord Baelish had cornered you. He wasn’t physically blocking your way or anything, yet there seemed no way to just walk past. He had this way of looking at people, all open, friendly and well… curious.  
“Lord Stark thought it fit to bring me with his daughters, my lord.” You replied close enough to the truth without giving anything away.  
“Ah but why?” Lord Baelish tilted his head to the side, looking even more curious. Which was ridiculous if what you heard about the man so far was true. There was no way he didn’t know why Lord Eddard Stark had decided to bring his young ward south.   
“A mystery to you and me both.” You replied smoothly. You certainly wouldn’t play his games. The man was not to be trusted. 

“I don’t believe that.” He smiled, kindly and warm. “The great Lord of Winterfell wouldn’t just take his ward all the way to the south. Move her away from everything she ever knew. And in the end not even tell the poor poor girl why.”  
“You seem to know Lord Stark a great deal better then I.” There was only a hint of challenge in your voice, Lord Baelish however still heard it clear as day.  
“Again I don’t think I can believe that, milady.”  
“If you have trouble believing it isn’t me you ought to be talking to, Lord Baelish.” You smiled as sweetly as you could manage. “Perhaps a septon could help.”  
With that you stepped away from him and left. Not fast enough to be running, but in a pace fast enough to indicate he wasn’t invited to follow.

………………..

“The hands tourney. Nice meeting you again, Lady (y/n).” A voice you would have recognised everywhere wispered in your ear. The man it belonged to sat in the row just behing you, leaning forward to get close enough to your ear so you would hear his words even over the cheering crowd.   
“I wish I could say the same about you, Lord Baelish.” You replied turing your head slightly as if to watch one of the knight off at the far end.  
“That was very frank, milady.” Truth be told, yes it was. But for some reason the man got under your skin - And not in a good way. Just the sound of his playful voice and his superior smirk made your skin crawl.  
“No that was honest.” You replied smoothly, “Something you wouldn’t know much about… milord.”  
You couldn’t see his face since you didn’t want to honor this conversation with your undivided attention. It was the knight of flowers turn next and right now you were pretending to pay attention to him giving Sansa some flower - While he was totally staring at someone else. However the silence from behind you told you enough. People didn’t often talk no nonsense with Petyr Baelish.  
“Ned Starks ward indeed.” He chuckled softly and yo felt his face even closer to your ear. “Just be careful a tongue like yours could get you killed in the capital.”  
You turned your head fully now. For the first time since he started talking to you, you actually looked at him. His face was very close to yours, your (e/c) focused right on his, talking low and slowly to mark your next words.  
“Only if it’s you digging my grave.”

………………………..

“He is creepy.” You complained. “I mean seriously did you ever talk to him when he smiled? It looks like he’s about to enact some secret plan to murder you.”  
“He probably has at least a plan up his sleeve to do so, milady.” You kind of liked Lord Varys, his sense of humor wasn’t bad only very rarely used. The master of whispers was, of course, as trustworthy as anyone at court - So not at all. Yet oddly enough talking to him and especially complaining about Lord Baelish was fun with him.  
“Maybe that’s why he wears that purple burgundy stuff all the time - So we won’t see the red dots of his bloody plans.” You giggled and Lord Varys returned a smile.  
“I’d advise you against ever finding out what Baelish tries to hid up his sleeve.” His voice was suddenly only half joking, “Maybe it is time to stop thinking about the man so much all together. Your family send you with Lord Stark to find a husband. You should focus on that, milady, and forget Lord Baelish.”  
“I know very well why I am here, milord.” You snapped. Of course you weren’t here for your own amusement but because your family thought it were possible to marry you off in the south.  
“Are you certain, Lady (y/n)?” Varys looked at you with understanding eyes “You haven’t had eyes for any man in the whole city. Except one.”  
“Lors Varys” You smiled as sweetly as you could “I don’t know what you think you saw me do or what you were told by some stupid little birds, but I can assure you that whatever you’re trying to insinuate is false. I don’t care for Lord Baelish, in fact the man could drop stone dead and I would sooner dance than morn him.”  
“Be careful what you say.” Was everything Lord Varys replied. The man was hard to read but if you had to guess you’d say he didn’t believe a word you just said.  
“Better my tongue gets me killed than your silly games around that dammed Iron Chair.”

………………………..

“You’d dance over my dead body.” It wasn’t a question, in fact if you weren’t sure Petyr Baelsih didn’t care about anything you’d assume he was angry. His voice at least sounded not playful or amused for once.   
“If ever given the chance?” You shrugged. “You’d deserve it for creeping up on me all the time.”  
“You’re the most antagonizing person I’ve ever met.” Lore Baelish sighed, the little anger you felt leaving his voice as suddenly as it came “And I sit on the small council and live in the same castle as the queen.”  
“Awww and now I came around destroying your whole world view.” You said sarcastically “It must be terrible to be you.”  
“Not as terrible as being you if you keep going around and telling people you want me dead.” He paused while stepping even closer to you. You felt your back against a wall - When did he put on in a corner, not just literally, that was an obvious threat. “They might even believe your terrible act of the poor innocent maid.”  
“I reserve my sharp tongue only for people truly deserving to cut themselves.”  
With that last counter you pushed past him and fled.

……………………….

It was chaos. You weren’t sure what happend but for the first time since you could remember being Ned Starks ward was a terrible thing. It was the middle of the night when you were woken by the chaotic screams that echoed through the castle, by then you weren’t alone. It was dark, but you could make out a shade by the door. Someone was just standing there.  
“Who’s there?” You said, scarred for once. The whole castle was full of screams and a stranger lingered by your door.  
“You’re awake.” Was the only thing the stranger said. You didn’t recognise the voice, which made you feel panic rise in your throat as the stranger walked over to your bed. “I bloody well hope he pays extra for complications.”  
“What do you want?”   
“Nothing you could give me, milady.” Was all he said before he jumped forward. You only just saw him coming through the darkness to which your eyes only slowly started to adjust. You rolled to your side, but the stranger got a firm hold of your arm. His grip hurt, yet you ignored it and put on the best struggle you could muster.  
“Let go of m…” Before you could finish screaming the was a cloth in front of your mouth and nose. The smell was sharp, yet it made your eyes flutter. You struggled more, but in the end your conscious faded away anyway.

…………………………..

You woke again in a soft bed. At least it felt like a bed, warm and comfortable and safe. The air was filled with some nice sweet scent and you didn’t force your eyes open just yet.  
“Slowly coming back to the land of the living?” Now THAT was a voice you’d recognize everywhere, you open your eyes and sat up hastily.  
You were indeed in bed, one you didn’t recognise. Lord Baelish was sitting on the heavy, soft covers that you had snuggled into in your sleep. He wore his characteristic smirk, yet his eyes were outlined with something else too, something softer.  
“Where am I?” You demanded, pulling up the covers to your chin, only now realising you were still in some nightgown.  
“Alive.” Was everything he said.  
“I normally am.” You choked half heartily. Something felt terribly wrong, you remembered screams. “Please tell me why that would need pointing out?”  
“Everyone that came from the north with the traitor Ned Stark was killed last night.”  
Your eyes opened wide. Ned Stark? A traitor?  
“Never. You’re lying.”  
“If you wish to verify my words I can always inform the queen of your stay with me. I’m sure she would confirm all I say for the small price of your head.” He raised a single eyebrow at you, daring you to doubt his words again.  
“My stay with you?” You asked even more suspicious, neither confirming nor arguing further about your trust in his lies.  
“Why, lady (y/n), you’re an honored guest in my favourite brothel.” He smiled proudly “Right now the safest place on earth for a poor, helpless maid from the north.”  
“You’re trying to tell me I’m safe. With you. In a brothel.” Despite yourself that made you laugh “Lord Baelish, you’re unbelievable.”  
“So I’ve been told.” He nodded his head as if to accept some praise.  
“Now.” You looked at him very serious, sitting up but still keeping a firm hold on the blanket to cover yourself “If what you say is true - and I will find out if you’re trying to play me - you kept me safe after… after a stranger came to…”  
“Escort you to my arranged hiding place for you.” His smile spoke of superiority again “I wished I could have come myself - As I am told you look very lovely in just a nightgown. But as I saw the red bruise on his cheek I decided maybe I was lucky I to stay where the queen could see me to stay above suspension.”  
“You had me kidnapped?!”  
“Saved.”  
“I can’t believe you! Why in the seven hells would you do that?!” You demanded to know.  
“I came to the simple conclusion you’re worth alive way more than dead. King Robert’s death will lead to a war, a great and long war. And the north will not kindly remember what happened to their Stark of Winterfell.” Baelish explained “I figured I keep you around a while.”  
“What do you mean?” Your eyes were small, your voice thin, you did not like what you just heard.   
“I want you to work for me. A war brings opportunities, opportunities I mean to take. But I have need of a… partner, a pretty face which is not too slow in the head either.”  
“I don’t think I like what you’re saying.”  
“It’s simple. I can either ransom you to your family or the queen, whatever suite me - or YOU can choose to help me. Look, (y/n), you’re from a small house way up north, you came here to marry, now the war started. People only marry for alliances now, you just don’t have enough to offer.”  
“So why would you want me?”  
“Because I can see your potential. You have a reputation as Ned Starks ward, people trust you. You are supposed to be almost as honorable as a Stark. I can use that for my cause.” He paused to cup your safe “With you at my side I gain trust and influence.”  
“I think you’re the last man I would want people to trust!” You snapped and tried to pull his hands away from you, but he held firmly onto yours, even pulled you closer.   
“Be mine.” He whispered in a low husky voice, getting closer to your face with every word. You wanted to protest, you weren’t property to be owned, but your words got stuck in your throat as he put his lips on yours “and I make you a queen one day.”


End file.
